


Les trolls sont dans la rue

by Nelja



Series: Les trolls sont dans la rue [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Ethics, Enemies Working Together, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Violence, Necromancy, Satire, Strike - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le nécromancien Ur Blab'adur El Manshrouf le terriblement ignoble est en grève, ce qui l'empêche d'aller attaquer les gentils à coups de zombies. Ira-t-il jusqu'à avoir - horreur - une aimable conversation avec eux ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les trolls sont dans la rue

"Moi faim !" s'exclama Grorgh la trolle.

Le grand nécromancien Ur Blab'adur El Manshrouf, aussi surnommé "le terriblement ignoble", poussa un grand soupir. Eût-il été, un jour normal, en charge d'un groupe d'attaque, il aurait invoqué une horde de zombies ou deux, qui seraient allés piller la contrée environnante, et seraient revenus chargés d'une quantité suffisante de victuailles et d'entrailles fraîches, à consommer ou réanimer.

Mais aujourd'hui, il ne le pouvait pas, parce qu'il était en grève.

Ur Blab'adur (etc) était certainement un être cruel et méprisable, un meurtrier, un profanateur de sépultures, ainsi qu'un sataniste hérétique (ceux qui se font exécuter à vue par les satanistes orthodoxes). Il avait l'habitude de tuer des gens à distance en leur envoyant de redoutables morts-vivants, parce que se battre personnellement était trop dangereux. Il n'était pas non plus vraiment digne de confiance au niveau personnel, et il lui arrivait de ne pas se brosser les dents. Il pouvait aussi, à l'occasion, voler, mentir, trahir, violer, surtout des bonnes soeurs (et quelques prêtres, parce qu'il ne fallait pas gâcher). Il pratiquait l'inceste, l'adultère, le stupre, la fornication, la nécrophilie, parfois tout cela à la fois, ainsi que des activités que la pudeur interdit de mentionner. Mais en aucun cas il n'était un briseur de grève.

Surtout que la situation était grave. Le Seigneur du Mal Darkos Vadros venait, une fois de plus, d'annoncer de drastiques réductions de budget. Le renouvellement du matériel était de plus en plus chichement assuré, alors qu'il était bien connu que les assistants morts-vivants avaient tendance à mal coordonner leurs mouvements et à faire tomber les éprouvettes. Sans même parler de toute cette histoire d'heures supplémentaires.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le seul sujet de mécontentement. Grorgh était là, principalement, à cause de la clause limitant la quantité de nourriture par personne disponible à la cantine. Ce qui était de l'économie de bout de chandelle ; d'habitude, le goût de ladite nourriture était largement suffisant pour inciter au rationnement, et constituait d'ailleurs un sujet de revendications pour un autre groupe qu'Ur Blab'adur avait oublié. Les hobbits noirs, peut-être ?

Mais on pouvait bien oublier les différences d'opinion, et, comment dire, de niveau intellectuel. Il était temps de se serrer les coudes.

"Ces considérations ne m'intéressent pas !" s'exclama Caan le gnome d'acier de sa petite voix stridente. "Pourquoi dois-je vous accompagner plutôt que d'aller avec les miens ? Je ne vous aime pas."

Ur Blab'adur lui réexpliqua patiemment que, la xénophobie étant inscrite noir sur blanc sur son contrat d'embauche, il fallait faire montre de tolérance raciale ce jour-là (ou au moins ne pas faire trop mal semblant) juste pour contrarier les plans et ruiner la réputation de Darkos Vadros, et lui montrer ainsi qu'ils étaient prêts à tout.

Le gnome d'acier sembla comprendre le raisonnement, mais en être profondément insatisfait.

"Quand nous manger ?" demanda encore Grorgh, comme si elle n'était pas sûre que ses compagnons aient bien compris la première fois quel était le sujet autour duquel gravitaient ses pensées et ses émotions. 

Ur Blab'adur décida de prendre la chose en main. "Si nous continuons sur ce chemin, peut-être trouverons-nous quelques baies, voire des animaux sauvages." Ce n'était pas à proprement parler un mensonge. Même si, bien sûr, cela contribuerait à faire avancer le groupe pour se retrouver au point de ralliement le plus vite possible.

Quand soudain, Grorgh fronça ses énormes narines et s'exclama "Moi sentir quelqu'un !"

Ils s'approchèrent le plus silencieusement qu'ils le pouvaient, jusqu'à découvrir une noble silhouette vêtue d'argent et d'hermine blanche. 

"Un paladin ! Allons l'exterminer !" s'exclama Caan.

"Et manger lui !" ajouta Grorgh.

Plutôt que de se réjouir de l'occasion de se retrouver à trois contre un, ou de la soudaine amitié entre ses deux compagnons de route, Ur Blab'adur fit un grand effort de volonté, et s'exclama : "Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire ça ! Nous sommes en grève. C'est pour ce genre de choses que nous emploie Darkos Vadros, et il faut lui montrer notre résolution !"

Grorgh plissa le front, les yeux, et le visage en général dans un rictus répugnant. On aurait pu croire qu'elle était en proie à d'horribles tourments intérieurs, mais en fait c'était juste ce qui lui arrivait quand elle essayait de penser. On comprenait pourquoi c'était rarement le cas, pensa Ur Blab'adur avec condescendance.

"Alors nous voler besace de lui et trouver peut-être manger ?"

"Non !"

"Alors... nous demander poliment ?"

Ur Blab'adur resta la bouche ouverte, son cerveau entièrement réquisitionné à peser le pour et le contre comme à chaque fois qu'on lui posait une question de droit théorique intéressante, et aujourd'hui il ne pouvait même pas utiliser celui de quelqu'un d'autre pour les tâches annexes. Profitant de sa confusion, Grorgh avait déjà dévalé la pente, et hélait le paladin qui s'éloignant déjà "Nous mourir de faim, possible vous ..."

"Je suis désolé..." articula le paladin, nerveusement, comme si prononcer ces paroles lui était pénible. "J'ai conscience de votre douleur, mais je ne peux accomplir de bonnes actions aujourd'hui, parce que je suis en..." 

Il s'interrompit quand, malgré ses mimiques pénibles pour garder honteusement les yeux baissés et ne pas regarder son interlocuteur en face, il finit par s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait pas en face de lui une petite vieille nécessiteuse. Plutôt un troll velu de trois mètres de haut, qui entre temps avait été rejoint par un humanoïde recouvert de tatouages occultes et une petite créature bardée, armée, et peut-être même ornée de métal, à condition de ne pas avoir trop de sens de l'esthétique. 

Puis, après quelques longues secondes de silence embarrassé, dans un camp comme dans l'autre, le paladin demanda : "Excusez-moi, ne seriez-vous pas du donjon de Darkos Vadros ?"

"Exactement !" s'exclama le gnome.

"Et, excusez-moi d'être aussi présomptueux, mais... madame, ou mademoiselle, ne vous ai-je pas pourfendue de mon épée sur le champ de bataille, la dernière fois ?"

"Moi reconnaître ! Moi en avoir gardé très mauvais souvenir ! Mais trolls bons régénération !"

"A cette bataille-là ? Je suis certain de vous avoir envoyé au moins trois goules."

"Celles-là ? Ah oui, elles étaient efficaces. Je devrais vous en féliciter si ça n'avait pas été aussi déplaisant..."

"Mais n'auraient-elles pas dû... ?"

"En effet, elles m'ont inoculé la malaria et le choléra. Heureusement, j'ai prié Dieu, et..." Le chevalier s'interrompit en plein milieu d'un signe de croix, une expression coupable sur le visage. 

"Alors nous pas manger." reprit Grorgh, déçue.

"Hum... étant donné la situation, il est peut-être possible de s'arranger."

Quelques quarts d'heure plus tard, Ur Blab'adur, Grorgh, Caan et le paladin, qui s'était présenté comme Philippe-Albert le scintillant de Noblelieu "appelez-moi Phil", étaient réunis autour d'une table d'auberge et en train de se plaindre de leurs employeurs respectifs.

"Il a décidé de mettre une limitation sur les pièces de rechange ! C'est impardonnable !" s'exclama Caan.

"Et encore, je ne dis pas qu'il a raison, mais vous, il peut à peu près donner des justifications financières. Mais vous, vous savez l'explication qu'on a eue, la dernière fois où on n'a encore été mis au courant que de la moitié du quart des camps en présence et de leur motivation ? "Si vous le saviez, votre innocence et votre foi en auraient été entamées." Est-ce que ma foi a l'air entamable, p... enfin, sacrebleu, voulais-je dire ?"

La conversation se poursuivait, agrémentée de verres d'alcool toujours de plus en plus nombreux, quand Ur Blab'adur, qui était comme d'habitude le cerveau de n'importe quel groupe, consulta sa clepsydre portative et constata qu'il était plus que temps de rejoindre les autres à la manifestation.

"Ce fut un plaisir." conclut Phil, en balançant quelques pièces d'or sur la table.

Ur Blab'adur considéra les pièces avec un regard plein de moquerie, faisant remarquer à Phil comme certains réflexes étaient fermement enracinés.

"Mais il n'y a pas besoin d'être employé par les forces du bien pour payer sa note dans un restaurant ! Enfin, j'espère..."

Ur Blab'adur lança aux deux autres un coup d'oeil entendu qui signifiait "Quelle naïveté !", mais rata son effet, car Caan était résolument inexpressif, et Grorgh avait l'air de ne pas avoir compris la subtilité. Cependant, le paladin rougit un peu plus, et le nécromancien se demanda s'il ne les avait pas invités surtout parce qu'il était en manque de bonnes actions. D'un autre côté, il pouvait le comprendre. Il commençait lui-même à ruminer qu'un bon petit arrachage de coeur ne lui ferait pas de mal.

"Toi venir manif avec nous ?" demanda Grorgh. "Toi bon casser des trucs."

"Je suis désolé." répondit le paladin - comment faisait-il pour avoir l'air sincère à chaque fois qu'il sortait cette excuse bidon ? - "mais cette après-midi nous avons notre propre manifestation. Au revoir, dame Grorgh. Au revoir, Caan." Il se tourna vers le nécromancien. "Seigneur Blab."

Ur Blab'adur El Manshrouf le terriblement ignoble - et non pas Blab ! - se demanda un instant si lui envoyer une malédiction de décomposition pour cette insulte serait en rapport avec les termes de son contrat d'embauche, et puis décida de se contenir. On ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'un paladin soit intelligent, après tout, surtout quand il lui payait à manger.

"Quand est votre prochaine manifestation ?" demanda Caan.

"Après-demain."

"Nous aussi. Peut-être devrions-nous parler à nos meneurs et entreprendre une action conjointe. Nos Seigneurs respectifs désapprouveraient hautement. En signe de protestation ce serait plus efficace."

"En effet, pourquoi pas !" s'exclama le paladin avec un grand sourire niaiseux.

Ur Blab'adur ne fit même pas de grimaces pour s'en moquer dans son dos, tant il était choqué par la proposition de Caan. Cela semblait tellement contraire à son idée des gnomes d'acier, qu'il alla jusqu'à le dire.

"De toute façon, on doit être avec vous, alors au point où on en est déjà..."

C'était dit sans expression particulière autre que le "Je vous hais tous." habituel plus comme une vérité universelle que comme une attaque sociale fine, et Ur Blab'adur soupira une fois de plus.

"Par contre, demain," rappela-t-il, "pas de grève."

"Si je te vois demain," lança Caan à Phil, "je t'exterminerai avant que tu n'aies le temps de pousser un cri."

"Ca ne me semble que justice." répondit le paladin. "Demain, je suis au service des Forces du Bien, et si je vois l'un d'entre vous, je le pourfendrai de mon épée sans hésiter."

"Je festoierai de ta viande des cheveux jusqu'aux orteils !" lança Grorgh. C'était son unique cri d'attaque et de menace, on n'avait pu lui en faire apprendre un autre qui soit grammaticalement correct et ne lui ferait pas honte. Ur Blab'adur se retint de lui faire remarquer que ce cri faisait partie de son travail. C'était trop agréable à ses oreilles.

Le nécromancien lui-même voyait arriver avec une joie assez immorale - mais au point où il en était déjà, il n'avait plus grand chose à perdre - le moment où il pourrait se défouler à coups de sorts contre Phil. Oh, pas plus que contre un autre. C'était juste la nécromancie en elle-même qui lui manquait déjà, et peut-être un peu la violence sadique et gratuite. Mais pas moins non plus. Enfin, peut-être un peu plus, parce qu'il connaissait son Vrai Nom maintenant, et que pour certains détails, comme invoquer les esprits de ses ancêtres pour le torturer, ça pouvait toujours aider. Mais rien de personnel, vraiment.

Cependant, il s'estimait un peu plus civilisé que les trois autres, et ne raconta pas les détails à l'avance. La surprise pouvait être une chose merveilleuse, dans les bonnes circonstances.

A la place, il demanda à Phil : "Et dans le cas - bien improbable, je le souligne - où vous survivriez à la bataille de demain, et conserviez encore l'usage de tous vos membres, que diriez-vous d'une bannière commune ?"

"Je suis entièrement pour !" annonça le chevalier en souriant. "Même si c'est plutôt en votre survie que je ne crois pas !"

Grorgh approuva vigoureusement l'idée de la banderole commune de quelques grognements expressifs.

Bizarrement, c'est au moment où Caan annonça lui aussi son accord résolu qu'Ur Blab'adur eut le sentiment qu'il avait peut-être passé la Grande Porte de Rubis entre les Mondes sans s'en rendre compte.


End file.
